In general, some door mirrors of this type are known as those into which a lamp body, such as a side blinker (a side-turn-lamp), has been assembled. And, in this kind of door mirror, when a lamp body is applied to a side blinker and the side blinker is inserted into the projecting outer end side of a door mirror laterally protruded from the side of an automobile a favorable blinker fixing point is secured because visibility is improved for passengers.
Proposed as such a door mirror is, for example, a door mirror wherein boards having light sources are fixed to a base, a lens covering this base is integrated to form a side blinker portion. The side blinker portion is attached to an opening formed on a door mirror housing, which is a body of the door mirror (for example, refer to JP-A No. 2002-79878).
In the door mirror claimed in the above-described JP-A-2002-079878, the side blinker portion, which is to be provided in the housing of the door mirror in such a state that it is positioned on the back-face side of the mirror portion, is assembled thereinto from the side where the mirror portion is disposed (from the front-face side), and the side blinker is structured so as to be fixed to the door mirror housing by engaging an outer peripheral edge portion of the side blinker with a marginal opening portion provided on the door mirror housing and by screwing fixing pieces disposed on the mirror portion side of the side blinker portion onto support portions of the door mirror housing.